


Mjölnir and the Cloak

by Nanerich



Series: Only at the Avengers... [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: A lot of confusing things have happened to Steve in his weirdly long life. But for a hammer to run off with a cloak...
Series: Only at the Avengers... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Mjölnir and the Cloak

One afternoon. Just one quiet, normal afternoon was all Steve wished for. Was it too much to ask?

Apparently, yes.

Steve, Nat, Tony and Pepper were sitting in the living room, listening to Peter, who practised his poli-sci presentation on the diplomatic relationships the US has with other countries. It was really interesting and Peter, albeit a little nervously, did a bang-up job.

The kid was just about to move on to his conclusion, when the door flew open and Thor stormed in. “WHERE IS THAT WIZARD?”, he shouted and Steve could have sworn he heard thunder going off in the distance.

“I assume you mean Strange and I don't know”, Tony answered. “What seems to be the issue?”

“His damn cloak has run off with Mjölnir!”

Of all the sentences Steve had never thought he'd hear... It was dead silent, before everybody burst out laughing as if on cue.

“Omigod”, Nat wheezed, “this is priceless!”

“This is no laughing matter!”, Thor thundered and yep, this time Steve definitely heard thunder.

“Alright, alright.” Steve walked up to the god, gently putting his hand on Thor's arm, trying to calm him. “I'm sorry we laughed. Tony'll call Strange right away and then we can sort all this out. Ok?”

“Alright”, Thor agreed. “Please forgive my temper.”

“Don't sweat it, I'd be worried too if FRIDAY ran off with Steve's shield”, Tony grinned. “I'll call the doc and we'll have this sorted out in no time.”

But Tony didn't get the chance to call him. A sparkling golden portal opened up and Strange stepped into the room. He didn't grace the other Avengers with as much as a glance and turned right to Thor. “Where is it?”

“I could ask you the same, wizard!” So much for calming Thor down...

“Mr Thor, Mr Dr Strange, before you start fighting maybe tell us what happened?”

“His hammer decided to go for a spin with my cloak and...”

“It was your cloak that has taken Mjölnir!”, Thor interrupted him and took a step towards Stephen. But, with only a flick of his wrist, Thor was frozen to the spot, only his eyes moving and boy did he look angry. The thunder getting closer could also no longer be a coincidence. Steve didn't blame him; that was a dick move.

“Stephen. That won't solve anything.”

The wizard just rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Thor was still glued to where he stood, but was able to voice his outrage. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I AM THOR, SON OF ODIN, KING OF ASGARD AND GOD OF THUNDER!”

“Mr Thor?” Peter stepped out from behind Tony, who had pushed him away when it seemed like things would explode any moment now, and took the rigid hand of the god. “I'm sorry Mr Strange has frozen you, something I'm sure he'll reverse immediately”, he smiled up before turning to Strange and shooting him a relatively mad stare; definitely an unusual look on the boy.

“I apologize”, Strange grumbled and a wave later Thor was able to move again. “I suppose neither of us is at fault here.

“I agree”, Thor nodded and sat himself down, fidgeting nervously with his fingers.

“What is worrying you?”, Pepper asked. “I'm certain they're both fine.”

That was a weird thing being said about two _objects_.

“I'm not worried, it's just... Asgard can't be ruled by a piece of fabric!”, he blurted out.

Wait. Was that an option? Sure, whoever lifted the hammer possesses the power of Thor and the rights to the throne. But you had to be a proper sentient being to rule! The cloak did have a mind of its own, though... Oh, Steve was gonna get a headache.

“Thor, I assure you that my cloak does not intend to dethrone you.”

A piece of fabric with intentions...

“Let us retrieve them first before judging on their actions”, Thor decided.

“I suppose us mere mortals are out”, Nat threw in.

“Which means we have to wait for them to return, since I can't track the cloak. And I assume you cannot summon Mjölnir?”

“I cannot”, Thor nodded solemnly.

“So we wait”, Peter summarized and dropped down between Thor and Nat. “How about you tell us how things are going in New Asgard?”

And so the day passed, the Avengers just chatting away and, in the few moments Steve actually managed to forget their current situation, it did feel like an almost normal afternoon.

And then Peter jumped up, taking a defensive stance and looking out the window.

“What's going on, Pete?”

“Spidey Sense”, he whispered, keeping his eye on the window.

“I can see that. Does it specify what's coming at us?”, Tony clarified as the rest of the Avengers made themselves ready.

But before Peter could give an answer, the window was smashed and in flew a red tangle, landing in the middle of the common room.

“MJÖLNIR!”, Thor cried out before Steve even managed to realize what just happened; momentarily the familiar hammer flew up into Thor's hand. A few feet away, the cloak wrapped itself around Strange.

“And where have you been?”, the wizard scolded, and – as weird as it was to say that about a piece of clothing – it just shrugged.

Thor's approach was a little more endearing. “I'm happy to see you unharmed, my dear friend. I assume you and the wizard's cloak do have plenty in common and we should not stand in the way of your friendship.”

“Just don't disappear without letting us know, alright?”, Stephen added and the cloak nodded.

And Steve's chin was on the floor. He turned to the other more or less normal people next to him, who all looked similarly unsure whether to be astounded or amused. But there was no time to react.

“Well, I do have my companion back”, Strange smiled. “I should head back to the sanctum. Have a lovely afternoon.” And within moments, a portal flared up and disappeared again, and with it the wizard and his cloak.

“Yes, I too have urgent matters to attend to.” He smiled at the Avengers. “Thank you friends, for all your help.” And he strutted out himself.

“What the FUCK?”

“Steve!” Everybody turned to him with big eyes.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?”, Nat snickered and Steve only rolled his eyes.

“Are we really more weirded out by me swearing than some cloak almost ruling an entire people?” Steve didn't believe this.

“To be fair”, Peter threw in with a skew smile, “it does happen a lot less frequent than some weird stuff with aliens and wizards...”

“Right.” Steve cleared his throat and, well. It would probably be best for Steve to put all that into the 'Weird Stuff' box of his brain. “How about you continue your presentation then?”

“With the greatest pleasure!”


End file.
